


quote-based drabble

by HYACINTHHOUSE



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Canon-Typical Behavior, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, and is eleventh doctor adjacent?, based off of parks and rec quote, but he uses he/him, can be read as any doctor, can be read platonically, the doctor gets u into some mess, the doctor is a himbo, then saves you, written with eleventh doctor in mind, ya.., yr sassy! bc i love dialogue!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYACINTHHOUSE/pseuds/HYACINTHHOUSE
Summary: something based off of a quote from imaginethatinthetardis on tumblr!"Eleven: Let me explain something to you, Y/N. When your in a situation, you don’t have time to think. So I thought to myself ‘Don’t think Doctor, act.’Y/N: So you weren’t thinking?Eleven: Not at all. I can’t emphasize enough how little I was thinking."
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	quote-based drabble

**Author's Note:**

> as stated in the summary, this is mainly a dialogue based drabble-thingy! i love writing quirky convos with sarcastic people and i've been into doctor who for almost 8 years!

“doctor! do something!” you cried, attempting to keep your head above the rising water.

“i’m trying, y/n!”

“well, try harder, you idiot! i am not dying h-“

“you’re not going to die! i have an idea.” the doctor reassured, though he seemed quite unsure of himself. you groaned loudly, trying to ignore the imminent doom that awaited you with every second that passed. the both of you glanced at one another for two beats, the doctor seemingly waiting for you to respond.

“well?! do you want a written invitation?! do it!” you screamed at him, the water reaching your chin. with that, the doctor stuttered before disappearing from view, lowering into the water. you closed your eyes. he was literally going to be the death of you, you thought. just as the water met your eyelids, it began to lower, soon enough, once you opened them, your eyes met that of the doctor’s. in one swift move, you slapped him in the face.

“you got us into that mess!”

“and i got us out of it! you should be thanking me!” he argued, cradling the side of his face. “let me explain something to you, y/n. when you’re in a dire situation, you don’t have time to think. so, i said to myself, ‘don’t think, doctor, act!’” he explained.

“so, you weren’t thinking?”

“oh, not at all. i can’t emphasize enough how little i was thinking.” the doctor spoke.

once again, the two of you shared a short silence, a nervous grin forming on his face. maybe that excuse had worked and he was safe!

“you’ve got about five seconds to get as far away from me as possible before i-“

“right!”

wishful thinking, he supposed.


End file.
